A vehicle seat air conditioning device recited in, for example, the patent literature 1 is known as a device that includes this type of blower unit. The vehicle seat air conditioning device, which is recited in the patent literature 1, is a device that limits conduction of vibrations through particularly a vibration-proof structure. The vehicle seat air conditioning device of the patent literature 1 is a blow type vehicle seat air conditioning device that blows the air through a seat surface. Therefore, an air intake opening of a blower device of the vehicle seat air conditioning device opens at an inside of a vehicle cabin or an inside of the vehicle seat. Furthermore, a casing of the blower device has a bell mouth installed around the air intake opening. Because of the provision of the bell mouth, the blower device can effectively draw the air into each gap defined between corresponding adjacent two of blades that are rotated in an inside of the blower device.